Harry Potter and the Revenge of the Corpses
by EVILNESSsrl
Summary: Harry meets new people, can't get a date, and eats lots of ice cream, along with quite a few other random more important things, including a mystery about his past that is haunting the present, and yet another plot to kill him. There is a detailed descrip
1. The Burrow

8-29 Two days until Hogwarts! I just can't wait for it! My stuff is packed, my homework is done, and Ron is picking me up today so that I can stay at his house until it's time to get on the train. I can't wait to see Hermione- and get a decent meal into my life. All summer I've been having table scraps and meager pieces of grapefruit. I think that I'm lighter than a pea. I need to feed Hedwig right now, so I can't really write more, and Ron's coming in a few minutes, plus I've got to pack my journal. Harry  
  
Harry smiled. He had just given Hedwig her seeds when a car pulled up- ten minutes early. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and nearly flew downstairs and out of the house, jumping into the ministry's car, which Mr. Weasley was borrowing. Hedwig hooted indignantly and turned huffily away from him. Next to Hedwig, Ginny smiled and stroked her beak. Her red hair was cropped just a few inches below her shoulder. She smiled.  
  
"Long time no see, Harry." And went back to stroking his owl, who was hooting affectionately. Ron was next to her.  
  
"Hey Harry, mate! Sorry my sister's hogging your owl, she's having a weird animal phase-"  
  
Ginny cut him off. "It is not a phase Ron! I have liked animals since I was 6. You only just now noticed, though."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ginny."  
  
Mr. Weasley turned his head. "Ron, she has liked animals since she was 6, and I'm turning into this alley, because there's a fireplace there connected specially for today to the Floo network. And yes, the car will disappear and reappear at the ministry when I preform a simple spell." He hopped out of the car and motioned for them to follow.  
  
Harry eased his trunk out and pulled Hedwig's cage out after it. Once everything was out of the car, Mr. Weasley muttered something and the car disappeared with a small 'pop'. Then, he opened a wooden plank on the side of a building marked "Bernie's brick oven pizzas, we deliver" and looked into the flames inside.  
  
"Good, no pizzas and no Bernie. Now, let's hurry up, Ginny, you first."  
  
Ginny put a pinch of powder into the flames and they turned emerald green. She stepped inside. "The Burrow!" she said clearly and vanished, the flames back to their normal color.  
  
"Ron, you next, then Harry. I'll go last." Each of them repeated what Ginny had done, and Harry landed with a flop in the middle of the Weasley's living room. He had just stepped out when Mr. Weasley landed right beside him. Mrs. Weasley came in with two ham sandwiches and stuffed them into Harry's hands.  
  
"Eat up, you're much too skinny after all that muggle food." Harry, laughing inside because Muggle food, as Mrs. Weasley knew, was the same as wizard food, he just hadn't been eating enough of it. He gobbled down the sandwiches and lugged his heavy trunk up the stairs, along with Hedwig's empty cage.  
  
A loud hiss immediately followed his entrance into Ron's room, and a fat calico ran through his feet, towards Ginny's room. "Ron?" Harry called out in surprise. Ron, beet red, turned down the stairs.  
  
"GINNY!!!!!! MUM LET YOU GET THAT DARNED CAT ON THE CONDITION THAT IT ATE THE GNOMES AND MICE AND STAYED IN YOUR ROOM! KEEP IT OUT OF MINE!!" Ginny raced up the stairs and picked the cat up. "Jeez, Ron, leave Koom alone." She retorted. She turned huffily and put the cat down in her room.  
  
"Ron, you may not borrow my broomstick, just because it's better than your old dusty cleansweep. So don't ask. I need to practice being a Chaser, since I'm trying out this year. Please leave me alone." And with that she stormed out.  
  
"Ginny has a broom?" Harry asked. "Yeah," Ron said. "She won it through a writing contest." He wrinkled his nose. "I think as keeper of the house team I should get it, and Ginny should have my old one, but mum says she worked for it, so it's hers." Then he grinned. "Wanna go practice?" Harry nodded, grinning, and unpacked his Firebolt.  
  
When they got outside, Ginny was already practicing. She threw the quaffle, caught it, and tossed it into an old tire that served as a hoop. not noticing Ron and Harry, she caught the ball and swerved, dodging branches of a tree. A rusty metal hoop hung from another tree across the yard. She threw the ball, putting it through the center of the hoop, then angled her broom down and landed, catching the ball. She turned and noticed them. Harry and Ron were both applauding.  
  
"Can we play, Gin?" Ron called. She nodded and took something gold and shiny out of a box. It was an old, dirty Snitch. She let go and it flew off, so that Harry couldn't see it any longer. Then all of them mounted and took off, not returning until nightfall. 


	2. sorrow, anger, roses, candle

8-30  
  
Mother died ten years ago today. Images of her death flash inside my time, and I may only bear writing for a short time. I am honestly not Christian, nor in any way do I believe in the religion, but I can hear the bells: soft, sad, gentle. Motherly. I hate them. I remember when they brought her body away from the house. The church ells rang then, too. It smelled like beeswax because of all of the candles. It smelled like tears and blood too. All mixed in. And I can still remember more, but I won't say. I'll never say. Leila  
  
Leila stood shakily, tears freely falling from her face. She had her own, interesting, spiritual way of mourning her mother. She lit a candle. She, Lana, and her mother had always laughed and read and talked by candlelight. It brought back memories, her mother's laugh, and her smile. She hadn't any idea then... it was too hard to think about. She surrounded the candle with roses. Her mother had loved roses. Found them fascinating. Always wore one behind her ear. Leila remembered those roses, a new one every day, standing out in her auburn hair. It always made her smell like roses, even when she took it out every night.  
  
Tears fell swiftly down Leila's face. There were tons of candles already lit and surrounded by roses all around her room. She pulled a pouch out of her pocket and pulled a dried rose petal from it, one of about 20 roses worth, dropping it on the flame as an offering to her mother. She repeated the step for the rest of the candles in her room, so that only one remained. She put this delicate petal on her fore head and lay down on the pillow, wiping a tear from her face and dripping it from her finger to the petal, then fell asleep.  
  
When she woke, a few hours later, it was 12:00. She blew out all of the candle stumps. Her room smelled like rose and ash, and her face was stiff with dry tears. She went back to sleep, a grim look resting on her small, pretty face.  
  
8-30 God! I'm too angry. I'll throw things, hit, punch! How could he do this? HOW? Lana  
  
Lana slammed down her pen and threw a sock as hard as she could, screaming with frustration. She slammed down on her bed, punched her pillow, flung things around with her slingshot, even shrieked, but nothing would vent her anger. She could yell and fight and kick, but nothing would help. She could make Leila shout along with her, but right now Leila was untouchable, a steely glance and a troubled look, slaving over candles and roses and memories. Lana screamed again and slammed herself into a wall, slumping down on the floor in hysterics murmuring and screaming. She eventually fell asleep like that, slumped and restless, unable to do anything.  
  
The next day, Leila looking solemn but not sad, and Lana over her anger, they made their way over to King's Cross Station and into Platform 9 3/4. Leila smiled and took a book out of her bag, which she had managed to charm so that it could fit various gizmos and gadgets, along with a library bigger even than the one at Hogwarts, and it only weighed 150 lbs. She climbed into an empty compartment, along with Lana. Shortly afterward, Draco Malfoy and his annoyingly muscular cronies walked in.  
  
Lana looked up at the group with disgust. "What do you want, Draco? She said mockingly. "Funny sort of name, isn't it? Like something you might hear in a Dark Arts spell." She laughed at him sarcastically. "Run along now, the nursery is just over there. Little kids and little minds go together, don't they?"  
  
She sneered and Malfoy lunged, Crabbe and Goyle right behindhim. Leila looked sharply up from her book, whipping out her wand seconds after Lana.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lana and Leila shouted in unison, causing all three of them to straighten and fall. Lana shook a finger at them, like a mother to a naughty toddler.  
  
"Now you run along to your parents," She said sarcastically. Then she laughed. "Oh, right, you can't. Fenite Incantantum!" Leila freed them of the full body bind as well and the swaggered off agitatedly. She burst out laughing and Lana grinned at her, shaking a finger in imitation of her twin. Lana finally stopped laughing just as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked in, smiling at Leila and giving Lana dark looks.  
  
Lana scowled. "Good afternoon, Parvati and Lavender." Leila greeted them.  
  
"Don't you ever just say 'hi'?" Lavender giggled. Leila shook her head. "You know perfectly well that I have a tendency to structure my points in an elongated way." Leila said all in one breath. The two girls rolled their eyes and walked through, whispering to each other about weirdos and giggling.  
  
Leila picked up her copy of curses, counter curses, tactical spells, and potions with vile effects and how to use them all in a nasty situation. She leafed through, stopping on a page marked Veritaserum.  
  
"Goodness, Lana, this is most certainly an interesting one. Veritaserum is one of the most powerful potions known. It forces the drinker to answer any questions asked of him completely and in full account." Lana grimaced. Leila nodded at her and turned the page. Ah, curses. Lets see, first is..."  
  
She turned the page and her face turned chalky white. "Never mind that one." She said quietly, closing the book and putting it into her bag. "We need to change anyway." And with that she pulled a black robe out of her bag and put it on hastily.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Leaving for Hogwarts

8-30, nighttime  
  
I can't wait! I go to Hogwarts tomorrow! I haven't gotten any mail from Leila all summer, since the muggles here at the orphanage will get suspicious if they see owls flying around. I mean, really, they're not even allowed to see my pets, since we aren't supposed to have animals here. The director is the only one who knows about them. I want to see Leila so bad... she always gives me a birthday gift near to the beginning of the year, since I never get anything from the muggles on the real day, August 5th. I CAN'T WAIT!!! Jemi  
  
Jemi sighed, somewhat happily, and put away her journal. She took out her Hogwarts letter and, for what seemed like the millionth time, read it.  
  
"Don't you think she's getting a little obsessed?" said Silverknight quietly to Goldtalon. Jemi, who could talk to and understand both animals and humans alike, ignored her, but Goldtalon said,  
  
"Yes, but I am too, a little. I'll finally be able to stretch my wings again when we go to Hogwarts. And there will be other owls there. Finally there will be some of my own, dignified kind. I won't have just have Jemi and you cats to talk to. I'll have wise flyers, like myself."  
  
"Hmph. I'll give you wise, Goldie."  
  
"Don't call me that, Silver!"  
  
"Then don't call me 'unwise' or 'undignified.' Or Silver, while you're at it."  
  
Jemi shook her head at her pets' antics. She then turned off her light and went to sleep.  
  
"Hi, Leila!" Jemi saw her friend jump, turn, and grin.  
  
"Good day, Jemi, what are you up to today? Is there anything different happening than what usually happens?"  
  
Jemi rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course there is, Leila. We're going to Hogwarts, remember? We're on the train, you know, and I'm about to sit down with you and your sister. Or maybe you thought we were going home?" Jemi walked over to the seat across from Leila and sat down.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jemi, I was just being polite!" argued Leila.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don't see me being polite, do you?"  
  
"You ought to be. Oh, look, here's the trolley. Better go get something."  
  
Leila huffed over to buy something, leaving her friend shaking her head in disgust.  
  
A minute later, arms full of chocolate, Leila grinned came back and pulled a package out of her bag, handing it to Jemi. "I was going to send it by Muggle mail, but I didn't have pocket money for stamps, because I exchanged it for wizarding money at Gringotts. So here you go."  
  
Jemi smiled and tried to act surprised, though Leila always got her something for her birthday. She opened the neatly wrapped gift slowly. What was that? It looked like......an owl? But it was so small! "Believe it or not, Jemi, that's a fully grown elf owl." Leila said happily.  
  
Well, obviously, thought Jemi, who knew almost all there was to know about animals, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to offend her friend. To be honest, the owl was sort of...cute. In a tiny, useless kind of way.  
  
"Hello human friend, I am stronger than you think, and I could carry double my weight across the country at the speed of a snowy owl, so don't you doubt my strength, now," it said in a dignified voice.  
  
Goldtalon eyed it suspiciously. "Yeah, right," The owl with the gold talon muttered. "Miniatures! Of our kind? How wrong!"  
  
Jemi snorted and looked at Leila, smiling. "You give the oddest gifts, Leila, but I always like them."  
  
Leila grinned even more widely. "Oh, look at that, we're nearly there. Great." Lana said sarcastically.  
  
"Fairly rude one, isn't she?" The elf owl said huffily, flying just behind Jemi's ear.  
  
"So, what's your name?" She asked it.  
  
"Athena. I was named after the goddess! Her sacred animal was an owl." She said boastfully. Leila blinked at Jemi.  
  
"I know he said something, though admittedly I cannot comprehend the language of any species other than humans. Are you going to repeat to me what he has told you?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, never mind." Jemi told her, not quite remembering exactly what it was the owl had said anyway. Leila shrugged and the train slowed down, finally coming to a stop.  
  
One everyone had gotten off of the train; she heard a familiar husky voice.  
  
"Firs' years to me now."  
  
Professor Hagrid, who had been a good friend of hers since her 2nd years, stood about 4 feet above the crowd, clearly visible. She grinned, remembering how scared she had been in her first year when she heard that voice and saw the giant man. Her bag dug into her shoulder, and she asked herself for the thousandth time why she carried around all of the books in her vast library. Of course, the bag weighed far less than it should, but it was still extremely heavy. She climbed into the carriage that would take them up to the castle with Lana and Jemi. They seemed to have a carriage to themselves, a lucky find, but soon a slightly chunky boy (Neville Longbottom, I think, thought Leila) climbed in, clutching a toad. Leila smiled warmly at him, not sure if he was a Gryffindor or Slytherin, until she noticed his red and gold badge.  
  
He nodded. "Leila, right?" She nodded. Suddenly, his toad leapt out of his hand, soon caught skillfully by Jemi.  
  
As the bumpy ride started, the carriage quieted. Finally, it stopped. Leila was the last to get out. She finally got into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Karen Nestlefoe and Riana Crystal stared back at her.  
  
"Hey Leila! How was your summer? Read any books?" Karen asked her.  
  
Leila half-smiled. "Have I ever not read? My summer was perfectly fine. Yours?" She replied in a friendly manner.  
  
Karen shrugged. "It wasn't bad." Karen had a reputation for being pessimistic. Riana smiled.  
  
"Terry Boot moved just down the road from us. He's a Slytherin." Karen nodded. Riana went on. "He's actually kind of cute, and I think he likes me."  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. Riana never kept secrets, her own or others' . Before she could go on, however, Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
  
"Welcome, my friends. No doubt you all have filled your minds with cobwebs over the summer. I myself have started quite a collection." Almost everyone laughed. "So, now, to start refreshing, the sorting."  
  
Professor McGonagall brought in a stool and a large, shabby hat. She began calling out names, and the first years she called would slip on the hat and be sorted. There were a good lot of Hufflepuffs, about 1/4 of the first years were Gryffindors, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw both had a fairly even amount of first years. Leila smiled welcomingly at them all and clapped, then finally dug into her food, falling asleep one blissful hour later. 


	4. The Beginning of a New day, and the End

9-1, nighttime ...Ahhh... I just love the luxuries of Hogwarts. It's so nice to see Hermione and Ron again. Uh-oh. Ron is threatening to tell Professor McGonagall if I don't turn my light off. I'm sure he won't, but all the same, that means the boys in my dormitory are all getting mad. Better go to sleep. Harry Harry yawned and turned off his lamp. (The lamp was powered by the magic of the school itself... or so the teachers said.) It had been a tiring day... tiring, but fun, the best day since Harry had left Hogwarts at the end of the year before. He couldn't wait till the next day. Oh, darn, thought Harry sadly, classes! And with that thought, he went to sleep. "Harry.... Harry, wake up, mate!" Harry opened his eyes to see Ron staring down at him, grinning. "Why?" said Harry groggily. "I want to sleep. Go away, Ron." "Harry! Classes!" "Too bad!" "I'll get Hermione!" Ron threatened. "Ok, ok, I'm coming! Are we late or something?" Harry asked. "A bit. Erm, we both missed breakfast, actually, mate. Hermione said that you got a letter. Here it is." "Thanks, Ron. What do we have first?" Harry inquired. Ron groaned. "Double potions. With the Slytherins. We don't want to be late." Harry got out of bed. "I'm coming. See you in a minute." Ron nodded and left. "I'll leave you to it, mate," he called over his shoulder. Sighing, Harry began to get changed. Potions class was always the worst class of the day... or week... or whatever. Potions class was, as Harry had predicted, perfectly dreadful. It had started out with Snape pairing Harry with Crabbe, and Ron with Goyle. Ah, a change, Harry thought. He usually pairs one of us- me, mostly- with Malfoy. Now he's pairing me with someone even stupider! Oh, joy! Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were doubled in Transfiguration class. McGonagall had them turning haystacks inside out, this way and that, over and under, all to find a needle. Jemi and Leila were paired together, petting Silverknight, and most of the class was currently snorting at pair who had accidentally used a disappearing spell of some sort on their haystack, needle and all, and were trying to get it back. (Leila and Jemi had ignored it, and were still working.) As the class settled down, Leila found the needle, and McGonagall walked over to her and Jemi's table. "Good job, girls, you found the needle! But I'm wondering, did Miss Tigereye help, or was it just one of you...?" Jemi and Leila looked at each other. It was common knowledge, at least to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, that Leila almost always did more of the work then Jemi when they were paired together. "It was both of us, Professor McGonagall," supplied Leila. "I just happened to find it, is all. She figures out stuff too, sometimes!" "Yes, yes," said McGonagall. "Well, whatever the case, class is over. Everyone, exempting Miss Kanche and Miss Tigereye, have to practice the spells we worked on today in class. Class dismissed." The class ran out of the room, eager to get to their next class, which they were doubled together again in. The class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. 


	5. Leila and Lana

9-4 I do not have a significant amount of material to record, and therefore an entry for today will be smaller in size than most others. I am finished simply by writing that. Leila  
  
Leila slipped out of the dorm and walked out of the very blue common room. It was tranquil, and very good for studying. The blue armchairs were placed orderly around the room. She grabbed her bag and walked to Care of Magical creatures, with the Gryffindors. She very much enjoyed the teacher, Hagrid's company, and was looking forward to the lesson. Although Ravenclaw rarely had classes with Gryffindor, today was an exception. She sprinted over to Hagrid, who was talking to three people she didn't know, then greeted her. "'Lo Leila! How's yer IQ? Still Inhuman?" Leila laughed. The three looked confused but kept their distance. It was a fairly good lesson, they studied pixies. Leila highly anticipated lunch.  
  
Harry was determined. He would be an Auror. He just ahd to learn a few curses, and for that he needed help. He spent every day in the library until he read every curse book and memorized important curses and counter curses. But he didn't really feel prepared yet. He needed more books then he could get his hands on. He needed some help. Madame Pince told him to find Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Curses and Countercurses. Well, Harry, I think that's very ambitious. I happen to know someone with a bigger library than in this school. I don't think she'll lend out her books to people she doesn't know will take care of them. Perhaps if I ask her to she will lend some to you." He grabbed a spare parchment and wrote something on it. Folding it, He wrote 'Leila' on it. Then he handed it to Harry. "Give it to Leila Kanche." He said. Harry, taking that as a dismissal, left his office.  
  
The little girl pointed to a Slytherin. "That's her, I think. Leila." The girl pointed to A Slytherin in Harry's year. He walked over to her and introduced himself. Her flawless features were angry. She had red hair and green eyes, and reminded Harry of someone... he gave her the note and she shook her head. "you want my sister. LEILA!!" The girl just behind her whirled. Harry jumped a foot. This girl, a Ravenclaw, looked exactly the same as the first , only sad. She clutched her ear. "What Lana?" She asked irritatedly. Lana handed her the note. She read it, nodded, and turned her sad green eyes on him. She smiled. "Harry Potter, correct?" Harry nodded. "I'm Leila Kanche, as you know. "She reached into a heavy looking bag and handed him first one book, then another, then another, until finally Harry was staggering under the weight. "If that's not enough, I have books for the seventh year and fifth year, too." Harry thought it would be enough.She waved and walked away, talking to some other Ravenclaw. Harry staggered back to the dorm and put the stack of books under his 4 poster. He ran back to the Great Hall and ate his dinner quickly, then ran back to start one of the books. 


	6. Potions Directions, and Hermione's entry

9-5  
  
Athena, that owl Leila gave me, is really quite a brat of a bird, but she's cute, all the same. I still like my other pets better, of course, since I've had them for ages, before Mom died. I miss Mom so much. Sometimes I think Leila and I were meant to be friends; our Moms died on the same day. Not on the same year, though.  
  
Ugh. I have Potions class next. At least it's with the Ravenclaws... Jemi  
  
"Hello, Jemi, shall we down?"  
  
Jemi could've sworn she'd jumped a mile. "Of course, Leila. That's what the tables and chairs are for," she said, and said down promptly.  
  
"I was being polite again," muttered Leila, but her words were lost as Professor Snape stomped into the classroom.  
  
"Open your Potions books to page 1059," Snape ordered, and had it been any other professor, the class would have stared at him in disbelief. But, as it was Snape, the children simply opened their books to the page and were glad that the potion looked easy enough, for a page in the thousands, anyway. It was easy, anyway, until Snape said, "You will be searching for these ingredients outside yourselves. You will have three days for this task. On the fourth day, if you do not have all the ingredients, you will be in dire trouble. We will be making the potions that day."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," said the class in unison.  
  
"Now, come outside with me. No talking."  
  
-I can't find this ingredient anywhere, - thought Jemi, sighing. –It's impossible. He wants us to find dandelion milk, but there are no dandelions anywhere! –  
  
Jemi put her hand to her head, exasperated. –Duh! Athena! Snape won't notice her, because she's small, and doesn't have a gold talon, like my other owl. –  
  
Jemi glanced around- good, Snape wasn't paying any attention to her; he was instead sneering at a pair of fighting Ravenclaws. Jemi whistled Athena's special whistle that would bring the owl to her.  
  
"Yes, Jemiana?"  
  
Jemi turned to Athena. "It's Jemi," she corrected, "not Jemiana. Jemiana is my full name. Nobody calls me Jemiana."  
  
"Yes, well, Jemi, what do need of me?" Athena asked.  
  
"Can you find something for me, Athena?" Jemi said.  
  
"Of course, Jemi, what do you need?"  
  
"Dandelion milk," replied Jemi. "Dandelions, actually, but what I need is the milk inside of them."  
  
"Right you are. I'll be sure to find some. I'll be back soon." Athena flew off.  
  
"That's a relief," muttered Jemi. She glanced around and began searching for the next ingredient on her list—monkswood. Easy enough, for Snape.  
  
Saturday, 9-6  
  
I can't believe it! It's the fifth day of school, and we still haven't found out who it is! He or she wasn't at the first day feast, and Dumbledore didn't tell us who was supposed to be there. Well, we'll find out Monday, our first DADA lesson. Hermione  
  
Hermione stretched, got dressed, and ran down to the dormitory. Ron and Harry weren't there. In fact, the entire common room was empty, except for Trevor, Neville's toad. She glanced at her watch and saw why—it was seven in the morning. Nobody woke up on Saturdays until eight or so, seven thirty.  
  
Hermione sighed, and then grinned. The library was always open. She could take her first trip to the library of the year! -I can't wait!- she thought, racing out of the room. It was her goal to read every book in the library before the end of her last year.  
  
"It's not fair!" Hermione complained to Harry and Ron, an hour and a half later. "The library was closed!"  
  
Ron glanced at Harry and sighed. "I still say that was has mental problems," he muttered at Hermione ran off. Harry shook his head, and the two, exasperated, ran to catch up with their annoyed friend.  
  
Chickabiddy baby—Sorry about the paragraphs. I think I fixed them. Yes, Jemi can talk to animals. I added that into the third chapter after your review. That is explained more in the prologue I wrote. I picked August 5th because that happens to be Leo. Thanks for reviewing. 


	7. begging for help

Dandelion milk! What, does he expect us to go back in time to spring, pick a couple, then bring 'em back? Ah well. I think I have some from a potion I did last year. Yep, here it is. I finally got all te ingredients reuired for the potion! Leila  
  
Leila was nearly attacked by the snowy owl. It had a note, and seemed to expect payment for trying to find the Ravenclaw portrait, which people from other houses weren't supposed to know. All I have is cat food! She thought. "Um...owl..... I'm afraid that I am unable to attain owl food for you at this time. Please, though, go peck whoever sent you into giving you something." The owl looked at her crossly. "Sorry, dear owl, I am the slave of a cat, not an owl." The owl took off and Leila opened the note.  
  
Leila-  
  
How'm I supposed to understand this? Half the book is upside down! And there are so many big words. Hermione said you're nice and you'll help me, but I don't really believe her. Besides, how would you help me if you're in Ravenclaw?  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Leila sighed. Hadn't she already explained the format? Didn't this boy read anything but textbooks? She sat down and wrote in her neat handwriting  
  
Mr. Potter –  
  
I am pleased to inform you that it appears Ravenclaw and Gryffindor share an empty period on Tuesday, from 9:00 am- 9:45. Please be at the Great Hall at that time. I will assist you at that point. -Leila  
  
She begged her cat to deliver the note, who finally took it huffily  
and walked out. Just then she heard a cry. She walked down the stairs  
into the common room, where a 1st year girl was sobbing. "What is  
troubling you, small child?" Leila inquired. "M-M-Malfoy took my b-b-  
book and said if I took it back hed b-b-break my arm!" She stammered.  
"Oh, Malfoy. Come on, me and my sister will help take care of it. The  
little girl shook her head and sobbed. "Noooo! Not Lana!" Leila  
nodded. "Ok, I'll find him myself, all right? Now, let's go." And she  
walked out, the little girl following behind her.  
  
Finally, she saw Malfoy teasing a girl named Ginny Weasley about her  
freckles. "Ah, Mister Malfoy. Sticking your overlarge nose into other  
people's appearances again, eh? You should probably worry more about  
your own. The pile of slime look went out of fashion years ago."  
Malfoy turned his cold grey eyes towards her. "Loser." He muttered.  
"Give back her book." She ordered. "No." He replied coolly. Leila  
smiled sweetly, and in one swift move grabbed the book and handed it  
to the little girl, who ran. Leila, too, turned and walked swiftly,  
dodging a curse.  
  
I hate Slytherin. That's all I have to say. Lana  
  
Lana glared at all the green things around her. She hated her year. She hated her house, She hated everything. Except Leila. She and Leila would not live without each other. They were as dependant on each other as they were their hearts, which kept them alive (obviously.) Lana had never known anyone who had been as important to her as Leila except her mother...Lana had the sudden urge to rip something. But she would not. Her sister could make friends, but she had no desire to. Why should she? They's just be double- crossing scum- like him. He who she could not name. (A/N this does not refer to Voldemort. She says his name, and does not fear him. She, exactly like Leila, desires only revenge on Voldemort and He who she could not name.)  
  
A/N- listen, people, I don't care if you have nothing to say, just review. To be honest, we just want to know if people actually read this. Just review to say 'hi I read it' will work, though comments are appreciated. I'm just curious to see if people read it. Don't worry, it'll keep going even if nobody reads it. -.- It is enjoyable to write. SO REVIEW. If you do, I'll be happy with you. Oh yeah, and tell me if I'm using big enough words for Leila. 


	8. Meeting Jemi

Sunday, 9-7  
  
I'm bored. I got the Potions ingredients. BEFORE LEILA, I must say. Well, about half an hour before her. Of course, Athena helped. :- ) Jemi  
  
"Hey, Jemi."  
  
Jemi looked up. "Hi, Silverknight, what's up?" Then, studying her cat, she noticed the fatness of her. "Silverknight..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Haven't I told Crabclaw multiple times that if he wants to give a female kittens, that's his business, but he can't do it to you?" Jemi raised an eyebrow at the cat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, so...?"  
  
"It wasn't Crabclaw," declared Silverknight.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Jemi got up. "Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
But Silverknight had slinked away when Jemi wasn't looking. "Cats," Jemi muttered. "Why in the world do I give them these homes? Ah well, I guess I'm just soft-hearted."  
  
Later that day, soon after lunch  
  
"Hello, I'm sure I've seen you before, but I can't place where."  
  
Jumping, Jemi looked around. A male cat. A male cat had spoken to her. She saw the cat and stared at him for a moment, then remembered what the cat's name was.  
  
"Crookshanks, correct? That's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he meowed. "And yours is...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's Jemi. Jemi Tigereye. I'm sure I've met you at some point, Crookshanks."  
  
"How do you know my cat's name? I certainly didn't tell you it." A female's voice came from behind Jemi. A girl with brown, bushy hair was standing there, hands on hips. "Well? And what's your name?"  
  
Jemi stared at the girl. "First, I know Crookshank's name because he told me it. Oh, right, you probably don't know that some people can talk to animals. I can do it. You ain't able to. But no matter. Secondly, you must be deaf. I told your cat my name about half a minute ago."  
  
"I just came over," said the girl. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. And you apparently won't tell me your name."  
  
-Well, she can't be that bad- thought Jemi, -if she has a cat...- Jemi decided to give Hermione just her nickname.  
  
"I'm Jemi," she said shortly.  
  
"Jemi what?"  
  
"That's none o' your business. Go away." Jemi turned, beginning to take her own advice.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, fine, if only to make you shut up. It's Tigereye. Jemiana Tigereye. Now, GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Can I introduce you to my friends?"  
  
"Why?" asked Jemi, really getting annoyed.  
  
"So I can show them that just because they're boys, that doesn't make it impossible for me to have friends that are girls," mumbled Hermione.  
  
Jemi snorted. "So you want to use me? No thank you."  
  
"Not use you! I think I could really get to be your friend!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Listen, I'm friends with every animal in the school, and one girl, a Ravenclaw girl. That's enough for me." Jemi sighed. She was using longer sentences for this girl than she usually used for Leila.  
  
"Oh, please, Jemiana?" pleaded Hermione.  
  
"It's Jemi. I have an idea. You have five minutes to introduce me, than you don't bother me again. Got it?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione turned, yelling, "Harry! Ron! Come're!"  
  
Jemi groaned. Just her luck, she got stuck meeting the girl who had Beevis and Butthead as her best friends. No that was an insult to Beevis and Butthead, at least to the one representing Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry, Ron, this is Jemi, my new friend."  
  
"Friend?" muttered Jemi, "uh- huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Jemi said in answer to Hermione's questioning voice.  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you, I think. Knowing Hermione..." The red-haired boy—Ron—shook his head, and then eyeballed Jemi's tiger-striped hair. "Did you do that yourself?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's... interesting."  
  
Jemi hated when kids did that. Why couldn't people just look at her hair from a distance and not say anything?  
  
"Hi. I'm Harry."  
  
"Duh. I mean, even I know that." Jemi glanced at her watch. "Five minutes are up. Good- bye."  
  
And with that, Jemi turned and quickly walked away, leaving three pairs of eyes staring after her, boring into her head. 


	9. Help has come, Beevus

9/7 What a weirdo. Orange and black stripes? Orange robes? Must be a Chudley Cannons obsession like Ron's. Harry  
  
Harry shrugged and knocked on the door of the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. No one was in there so he quickly took one and walked out sopping wet. He put on clean clothes and walked into the common room, where Ginny Weasley talked animatedly to her friends. Her red-orange slightly curly hair was in a ponytail and a curl that was a bit shorter than the others had come loose and was hanging at the side of her face. Her pretty face was locked in a happy expression, and she stopped talking to let her friends speak. Harry gaped. She was so pretty! Not dazzling, but she looked so much better than she had at the burrow. She noticed him and waved, then started gabbing again. Harry walked out of the common room to go see what's her face- Leila.  
  
9/7 Slimy gits. Gaping at my hair like that. As if I didn't notice. So immature. Jemi  
  
Jemi got off of her yellow covered bed. She locked her journal and went out to see if she could find a cat or Leila to talk to. She stumbled into Leila in a hallway. "I'm going to halp some moron read a book." She rolled her eyes. Jemi smiled. "Beevus and Butthead?" "Pardon?" "Oh, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Jemi clarified. Leila laughed her brains out. (Not literally.) "Like the TV show?" Jemi nodded. They were coming onto the meeting place. "Beevus" was alredy there. He held a book. Leila greeted him absentmindedly and grabbed the book. She quickly explained that the potions were always upside-down and the format of the pages, then left. Harry was still staring at Jemi's hair. Nitwit, Jemi thought.  
  
A/N sorry about the shortness, I ran out of stuff to say!  
  
Thanks to all who listened to me and wrote in the reply that they had read the story, even if they didn't say anything else. 


	10. Professor D A Fang

9-10  
  
I have DADA today! Finally! The Ravenclaws and us Hufflepuffs were supposed to have had it ages ago, but the professor had to go somewhere. I've been hearing rumors about who the teacher is, but I haven't had time to go see if they're true. I hope they are. I want to see her so bad... tell her I'm keeping up with my training... Gotta go, DADA time! Hope it's her! I won't say who I'm talking about, in case I'm wrong. Jemi  
  
"Hey, Jemi, long time no see!"  
  
"Hi, Leila," Jemi said, letting Leila grab her hand and shake it madly. "Come on, I wanna get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wanna see if it's really her!"  
  
"Who?" asked Leila, following Jemi to the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Oh, no one," murmured Jemi. "Only the person who would be the most awesome teacher ever. If it is her, you'll agree."  
  
"Well, here we are, to see," said Leila.  
  
"Oh, wait!" exclaimed Jemi. "I want to see if it's her first!" She stuck her head into the classroom, and grinned widely. "It is her! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Who?" asked Leila again, but Jemi had already rushed into the classroom, and banged her stuff on the front desk. Leila stuck her head in the classroom, too. The Professor was a lady who was in her mid twenties. She had sandy-colored hair, and was writing something on the board. She stopped after only writing "Profess" when Jemi walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, remember me?" aksed Jemi to the lady.  
  
The woman turned arouned, grinning. "Of course I remember you, Jemi. How could I not?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've met a lot of people, with your... job."  
  
Leila raised an eyebrow. Why had Jemi said "job" like that? How did she know the Professor, anyway?  
  
The woman turned back to the board, and continued what she was writing. "Professor D. A. Fang," it said when she was done.  
  
Jemi turned. Leila had walked in and placed her stuff on the desk next to Jemi's. She looked back at Professor Fang and asked, "So, how many have you killed since last time I saw you?"  
  
"Too many to count, for sure," said the professor. "And now, to you: Have you been keeping up with that training I taught you?" She opened her robe so that it the two sides of it were apart. She seemed to be showing Professor Fang something in some secret pocket or another inside her too- small robe. "See? I use it on a dummy sandbag every so often. It only explodes when I hit the right spot. It's been exploding every single time since halfway through fourth year."  
  
"Good job," praised the woman. "Well, it seems like everyone's here. Go t9o your seat, Jemi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Class started as soon as Jemi sat down. "I have asked you for three books. Do all have them?"  
  
"Yes," came the answer from a few students who didn't have anything better to do.  
  
Professor Fang smiled, dimpling. "Well, that wasn't much of an answer. I don't suppose I'll get a good one, so I have a different one. Does anyone not have the books?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Good," said the professor. "Please open 'Dark Creatures' to page 239 and 'Defense Practice' to page 973. The third book will not be used."  
  
Jemi knew what was on the pages before she opened the books. Stuff on vampires. Vamps, as Jemi liked to say. She'd already memorized those pages. In fact, they were the only books she'd read at all. (She'd also read the werewolf, zombie, and other demon pages, but that wasn't the point.)  
  
"Jemi," muttered Leila, "open the books."  
  
"But I memorized them!"  
  
Leila stared at her friend. She was the smartest girl of the year, though she'd heard that Hermione Granger was really smart too, and even she hadn't memorized the books word for word (though she had remembered all the data). Of course the way Leila saw it, if Hermione was in Gryffindor, how could she be as smart as the Ravenclaws?  
  
Fang walked over to Jemi's desk. "You memorize 'em?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I figured I shoud," Jemi whispered back.  
  
"Good. You read outloud."  
  
"Aw, come on. Let Leila read. I don't like reading out loud. I'll be the one who correctly answers all the questions at the end. Neither entries say anything about how to slay them."  
  
"Leila?' asked Fang.  
  
"Yeah. The girl next to me. My best friend—or, rather, my best human friend."  
  
"Ok. You want to read?" the professor asked Leila.  
  
"Sure," said Leila. She cleared her throat and began to read. "Vampires are creatures of the night. They come and..."  
  
Jemi stopped listening. There was no point, seeing as she'd memorized the vamp parts.  
  
About ten minutes later, Leila looked up. "I'm done with both," she said, "what now?"  
  
"Now," said Professor Fang, "I'm going to ask some questions. Because it's unsafe, neither entry said anything about how to slay a vampire. I want you to know how. Does anyone know how to do it?"  
  
Jemi was the only one to raise her hand. Leila knew the answer, too, but knew Jemi would be called on. "Yes?" said Fang, "Jemi?"  
  
"Vamps- er, vampires- are actually considered 'dead' by some people as soon as they are turned into vampires, and the phrase 'slay' is then used for when the vampire is actually gone. The truth is, vampires are not living but cannot be classified as 'dead,' so they are also called the 'undead.' One way, and the most well-known way, to slay a vampire is to drive something wooden through its heart, usually a stake. However, sticks and arrows can also be used. Another way to slay a vampire is to use a cross. Vampires are warded away by crosses. Less-used ways are to bring a vampire out under the sun, where it will burn, or to use holy water on it. You can also behead it, though many people don't know that. And, though it sounds easy, slaying a vampire is hard because vampires are a lot- slippery- then they seem. They are also very strong, much stronger than a normal human. There are a very few humans that are chosen to actually hunt down and slay vampires, but, if you train hard enough, you can learn all the methods that these Vampire Hunters use."  
  
"Very good," praised Fang, "10 points to Hufflepuff." The bell rang. "I'll see you on your next lesson. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye, Diana!"  
  
"Shhh," Fang warned Jemi, "they shouldn't know my name. Go on now. Visit me later."  
  
In the hallway, Leila looked at Jemi. "Who is she, Jemi? How do you know her?"  
  
"Well... I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you that, actually..." Jemi trailed off. "I'll be right back. Hold these." Jemi dropped her bag into Leila's arms, and ran back to the classroom. She ran back out a bit later. "She said I can tell you." She took her bag back.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Dia—uh, Professor Fang—is a Hunter."  
  
"A what?" asked Leila.  
  
"A Hunter. A Vampire Hunter!"  
  
"I know that. I was saying it in shock. Anyway, how do you know?" said Leila.  
  
"I was... threatened by a vamp once. Diana, luckily, was around. She saved me, and then gave me a wooden stake, as well as a bow and arrow set. She trained me in slaying vamps."  
  
"What's the 'A' for?"  
  
"Artemis, but that's not the point. Let's get to our next class. I'll explain it all later." Jemi rushed down the hall, Leila running to keep up. There was a lot on both of their minds.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Chickabiddy Baby: See? Jemi's nice to Diana Artemis Fang, too!! 


End file.
